This specification relates to providing information relative to a map. Users can use maps of geographic regions to identify travel routes. Conventionally, a user can make travel plans using hardcopy or web-based maps of a geographic location. In some instances, users can use web sites containing web-based maps to identify directions for travel (e.g., a particular travel route).